In any display surface in video conferencing, there can be an arbitrary number of things to be displayed, which in this case are video streams. The conventional approach has been to provide a set and static way of displaying. Users can interact with this type of system through any number of control mechanisms. However, these mechanisms are cumbersome and have limited flexibility and reactivity.